


Lucy

by SadLesbianClown



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Lucy POV, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadLesbianClown/pseuds/SadLesbianClown
Summary: Just a little snippet from Lucy’s POV about Davy
Kudos: 4





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> I had previously written quite a lot of a long Davy character study, and while it looks like that will never come to life, I thought I’d share this one chapter I wrote from Lucy’s POV.

**Lucy**

We are poor witnesses to our own history. 

~

He would go off on these rants sometimes when he was tired. He’d be talking about one thing and it would lead him to another. It wasn’t his normal monologuing, the mania and excitement in his eyes were absent. His face would go blank. He’d stare off at nothing in particular and words would spill from his mouth. He wouldn’t pause, not even for a breath. I remember the first time it happened I was so frightened. I tried calling his name but he wouldn’t answer, he just kept talking. It only stopped when I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. He looked up at me as if nothing had happened, asked me why I had done that, and when I answered he cracked a joke and went on as normal. 

There was one night when I was pregnant, and we were in bed together, which was rather rare for us by that time. I was laying there with my hands on my belly. I hadn’t felt a kick since breakfast and I convinced Davy that perhaps if he was close to me, Simon would say hello to his father. Davy moved his work into the bedroom and was sitting up beside me reading his papers aloud as he went. At some point, I noticed he was no longer reading from the paper. He had started talking of his father. Davy never talked about his childhood. Not even with me. I knew his parents had both died because he would always go to stay with his grandmother on holiday breaks when we were at Watford. After his Nan died I’m not sure where he went, but I always had a suspicion he stopped leaving Watford all together. One Christmas my mother was delayed coming to fetch me, and so Davy and I were the last two students left on campus. I asked him when he was leaving and he said someone would be ‘round to get him, they must have been delayed just like my mother. When it was time for me to go, Davy was still there in the library, reading away. I asked him if he wanted to come home with me. He said he’d need to phone someone to let them know he wasn’t coming and returned a few minutes later with an extra jumper tucked under his arm. He didn’t have any packed luggage. I would have invited him to come to my home the next year too, but my parents disapproved. I should have warned him not to mention his fight with the Cover at supper. Though I’m not sure he would have listened if I had. I did start leaving a package of biscuits in the library for him before I left. No one should be without biscuits at Christmas. 

What I mean to say is, Davy’s father was absent in his son’s life. He resented Davy and his strength. I don’t think he ever meant to be that way with our child. He thought himself a revolutionary, and in his mind that made him different than his father. After all, he encouraged Simon’s magic, his own dad would never have done such a thing. Like all things, he clung to that one disgression to justify his questionable actions. Had he spent a moment out of himself, to see the world as it was and not as he believed it to be, I am certain he would have taken our boy into his arms and never let him go. But he couldn’t. The man who was capable of that level of introspection died with me, I think. I wish Simon could have seen Davy as I knew him, but perhaps it saved him some pain. It’s easier to view people in black and white. Good or bad. Then to see them as fluid, evolving beings who make choices. He caused him so much pain. It was hard enough for Simon to lose a cruel mentor, but I cannot imagine losing a father who chose not to care for him as such. Davy could imagine it though. He lived it. 

I told Simon once that I wanted him to be angry with the Mage. Davy deserves that anger. He broke his promise. 


End file.
